A known deburring apparatus of this type includes a support that supports an object to be deburred (such as a workpiece) having been flattened and burred, and a deburring tool attached to a robot (for example, see PTL 1). The deburring apparatus includes an imaging device that places the object to be deburred within its visual field, and a ridge of an outer periphery of the object to be deburred in imaged data is regarded as a portion to be deburred by a controller. Also, in order to achieve deburring precision at a certain level or higher, the controller uses the ridge data and three-dimensional data of the object to be deburred such as CAD data to generate data regarding shapes and positions of burrs, and the data is used for deburring by the robot.